Thin package batteries such as polymer electrolyte batteries and lithium batteries are popular for use in many applications due to their low battery weight, long service life and high power densities. These batteries are typically fabricated with anode and cathode current collector tabs associated with the anode and cathode respectively to draw electric energy from the battery cell to an external load. Because it is desirable to minimize the size and weight of these batteries, however, the current collector tabs are generally designed to be flimsy tabs extending outwardly from the battery cell and through to the exterior of any battery packaging. As a result, the anode and cathode current collector tabs are generally susceptible to breaking off or tearing and are easily damaged during processing and installation. In addition, because the current collector tabs protrude beyond the anode and the cathode, they create an irregular perimeter around the battery cell. Upon lamination of the cell in a thin device, such as a smart card or smart label, a sink or pocket may be created by the space between the protruding tabs, resulting in surface defects that negatively affect the appearance of the device. Another significant drawback of conventional thin packaged battery designs is that the protruding current collector tabs typically require a soldering or welding step in order to make an electrical connection between the tabs and the electrical circuitry of the device into which they are to installed. Depending upon the geometry of the device in which the batteries are installed, this soldering or welding step may be difficult or impractical.
Thus, a need exists for a thin packaged battery that may be installed easily in a variety of devices without the risk of damaging the current collector tabs or creating sink holes or pockets in the device upon lamination.